Riku's psychological adventure
by Prince Alexandros
Summary: Riku get's kicked out of his house by his parents for a reason he never mentions or talks about! Sora takes him in, but problems pop up everywhere...Rated for DLTB content. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Riku walked slowly across the sandy beach, the morning sky greeting him with a warm sun that only caused him to panic further as the hot raysbeat down on him. His legs were knocking against each other and he was trembling all over. His platinum hair stood on end, and his pale features held a look of utter horror about them. His normally calm sea green eyes had fallen into complete anarchy under the pressure he was now suffering through, and his footsteps were so precise that you could practically know that he didn't want to waste a single movement just to get to his destination. He stopped at the docks and waited. Sora came in on his boat to find the nervous boy. "What's wrong Riku?" Sora questioned his friend. Riku turned to face him, and slowly brought his head to Sora's ear. He whispered into Sora's ear, his voice a horse panicked hiss. A look of pity and understanding came across Sora's face. "F-for r-r-real? T-they k-kicked you o-out?" Sora questioned. Riku nodded solemnly. For a moment, Sora contemplated. His friend had been kicked out of his own house by his parents! Sora sighed, and gave Riku his answer: "Alright, Riku, my parents will be gone for a week or two, so you can come to my house and we'll explain everything to them when they get back." Sora said, motioning for Riku to follow him. Riku climbed into Sora's boat, a look of sub-relief crossing his face as Sora paddled them to his island, where his house was.

Sora led Riku into his house. Sora smiled as Riku looked around the familiar place. "Well Riku, welcome to your new home." Sora said proudly. Riku nodded and leaned forward to whisper into Sora's ear again, as though he were frightened that the walls were listening. "Sora, where's your bathroom?" He questioned, a bit embarrassed. "Down the hall, on your left." Sora directed him, pointing down a long hall. Riku disappeared into the bathroom before you could say, "plot".

Riku sighed in relief as he dropped his pants and underpants and took a seat on the toilet. His relief quickly vanished when he realized that he wasn't peeing. He tried harder. Nothing. He tried harder. Nothing. He tried harder still. Still nothing. What seemed like an hour passed. Maybe two. Then a nock came at the door. "Riku, are you alright in there?" Sora's worried voice, sounding like that of a mother worried about her three-year-old could be heard clearly through the wood. "Um…not exactly…I think I'm…constipated." Riku said slowly, completely embarrassed by this. "Can I come in?" Sora questioned, still sounding like a worried mother. "Only if you don't mind seeing me with my pants down." Riku said nervously. An audible sigh could clearly be heard from the other side of the door. "Are you sure your constipated?" Sora questioned. "Sora, what time is it?" Riku questioned. "Nine-thirty. Why?" Sora questioned. "NINE-THIRTY! SORA, IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS SINCE WE GOT HERE, AND I STILL CAN'T GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Riku questioned angry and panicked. Sora sighed once more. "Alright, I'll be right back, I have to go to the store to get some stuff that might help, try to urinate before I get back, if you can't, we'll use the stuff." Sora said. Riku contemplated this as Sora left. What "stuff" could he possibly get that would help?

Unfortunately, he was about to find out.

Thirty minutes later, at ten-o-clock A.M., Riku stilled hadn't managed to pee. Sora knocked on the door. "No, I have not managed to urinate, Sora." Riku said before Sora could ask. Sora sighed and went into the bathroom carrying a plastic bag, barely blushing as he saw his friend with his pants down. "Now, what could you possibly have that could help?" Riku questioned irritably. "Believe me, you're about to wish you didn't know." Sora said, suddenly bending down and removing Riku's pants and underwear entirely. "What are you-" Riku was cut-off by Sora lifting him up over his shoulder and carrying him into his room. Sora gently laid Riku down on his bed, taking something out of the plastic bag. Riku's eyes widened when he saw what Sora had. "BABY DIAPERS? THAT'S YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN!" Riku questioned, angrily. Sora only smiled. "How do you know those will even fit me?" Riku questioned, suddenly becoming much quieter. "Remember when you lost that bet with Selphie and you had to try on every diaper brand she could afford?" Sora questioned contemptuously. Riku nodded grimly, remembering all the "Aww's" he attracted. "Well, you fit into Huggies size 6, remember?" Sora questioned. "Yeah…" Riku mumbled. "Well, I figured that if you fit so well into Huggies size 6, you'd fit into Pampers size 6. And certain photos point to the fact that you can wet in them too, without causing them to explode." Sora said, waving the photos he brought with him everywhere around. Riku sighed as Sora slipped the diaper under his butt. "Erm…now let's see…how do I do this?" Sora questioned, talking more to himself than anyone else. "Apply powder to the area where the diaper will be, then point my penis downward, and bring the diaper up between my legs so that it presses against my crotch area, then bring the side flaps to the main section and press the tapes flat against the main section, being careful to not stick the tapes to my skin." Riku explained in depth. Sora flushed red just as Riku did. "How did you know all that?" Sora questioned. "I had to live through Selphie changing me." Riku shrugged. Sora did as Riku instructed, however, before preceding, he pulled out some sort of perfume bottle. Then he lifted up Riku's legs, and squirted the perfume all of him 'till Riku could smell it. He smelled like a baby. All through the rest of the diapering, Riku was angrily shouting at Sora.


	2. Ooh, evil Chibi plot device

Sora finally finished diapering him. "There you go, Riku!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully, helping the boy up into a sitting position. "How is this supposed to help? I can't go anyways…" Riku complained. "Well, when you do go, you'll go in the diaper, so you won't have to be embarrassed by a sudden accident." Sora explained. Riku sighed and leaned on Sora. Sora laid him back down, this time with his head in Sora's lap. "When do you think my parents will let me go back home?" Riku questioned. Sora thought about this for a moment. "I…I honestly don't know…soon, hopefully…" Sora said. Riku sighed. "Yeah…hopefully…" Riku mumbled, his eyelids growing heavy. He soon had fallen asleep. Sora smiled at Riku, and lifted him up with surprising ease. _Of course I can lift him, he's like, 80 pounds._ Sora thought silently, chuckling. Sora laid Riku down on the couch in his living room, and then realizing he had left the bag in his room, he went back to retrieve it. Suddenly, Riku's voice stopped him "Sora…don't leave me…" Riku begged, squinting, sounding like a small frightened child. "Hey, don't worry, Riku, I'll be right back. I just have to get the bag." Sora reassured him before darting into his room, grabbing the bag, and darting back. He sat down next to Riku on the couch, who was clearly asleep. Smiling, Sora pulled some things out of the bag.

It was time to have some "fun" with Riku.

Riku opened his eyes slowly, realizing that there was something in his mouth. He reached up lazily with his hand and pulled it out. A pacifier. Sora is SO dead! Riku suddenly felt warmth fill his diaper, as he soaked himself. He got up to glare at Sora. "How did you make me do that?" He questioned. Sora grinned from ear to ear. "I gave you chemicals in your sleep." Sora replied, still grinning. Riku was about to strangle Sora, when he found himself being lifted up. Sora carried him into the bathroom, laying him down on a mat. Sora took out another diaper of the bag that had been clearly labeled "Baby Bag" on it, and changed Riku quickly, throwing the dirty disposable in the trash. Sora then undid the belts that pressed Riku's shirt to him, and took the yellow shirt off of him. "What are you-" Before Riku could finish the sentence, Sora slipped a baggy white shirt over Riku. Riku glared at him. "Can I at least have some pants?" Riku requested. "No." Sora smiled. "Why?" Riku questioned. Sora took out another diaper and put it on over Riku's first diaper. "That's why." Sora replied. Riku stared at the double-diaper. The bulk of it was to big to be covered by his pants. Riku sighed, having no choice but to submit to Sora's insane fantasy of him being a big baby. Riku fell into Sora's arms, almost falling back asleep as he rested his head on Sora's shoulder. Sora lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen, where he sat him down on the kitchen counter. Sora picked up the phone and speed-dialed Kairi. "Hey Kairi." Sora said when she picked up. "Oh, hi Sora. Why aren't you and Riku on the island?" Kairi questioned. "Riku had a bit of a-erm…problem. His parents kicked him out of his house, so I'm letting him stay with me until my parents get back and hopefully they'll be able to convince Riku's parents to let him go home. Anyways…there's another problem…" Sora's voice dropped to a hushed whisper. "What is it?" Kairi questioned. "Riku was a little constipated so I had to put him in diapers. I've been treating him like a baby for a while now. He acts like he doesn't like it, but I can tell he does. But, um…do you think you could come over and help me with him?" Sora questioned. There was silence for a moment before Kairi answered. "Alright!" She said, before hanging up.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sora went to get it, and came back with Kairi. "Aw, Riku, you look so cute!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku pouted unhappily. "You won't be pouting when I give you THIS!" Kairi giggled, pulling out a bottle of weird blue stuff. Before you could say "the author's lost it", Kairi had forced Riku to chug the whole bottle. Riku suddenly began to shrink, and mist began to surround him. After about half a minute, Kairi and Sora found themselves staring at a two-year-old Riku, wearing nothing but two diapers, some socks, and a white T-shirt. "Y-you ch-ch-chibified him?" Sora questioned in shock. Kairi nodded happily. Chibi Riku stared up at both of them, his eyes welling up with tears. Kairi couldn't help but let out an "Aww" at his adorableness. Chibi Riku started whimpering, and a few tears trickled down his face. "Aww, don't cry, Riku…" Kairi said, picking Riku up and rocking him gently. Riku hugged her tightly, not letting her go. After a few minutes, Kairi turned to Sora. "Sora, do you have Riku's things?" She questioned. "Um…yeah…why?" Sora questioned. "He just went." Kairi replied bluntly. "I did not!" Riku argued, sounding rather stressed. "It's nothing you have to be ashamed of, sweety." Kairi assured him, tousling his hair. Chibi Riku pouted cutely. Kairi giggled and took the bag from Sora. She quickly changed Chibi Riku and was about to pick him up and carry him to the couch when Sora spoke. "Hey, what was that stuff you gave Riku anyways?" He questioned. Kairi sighed. "Plot device, Sora. Plot device."


	3. Why does this story have angst?

Riku(the teen) shot up in the darkness, eyes wide. "Where am I?" He questioned, looking around wildly.

_In the deepest recesses of your mind…where you belong._

He whirled to see a younger version of himself descending from a light above. "Who are you?"

_I'm you. The current you._

"Give me my body back!" Riku commanded, his hand clenching into a fist.

Heh. Don't tell me you plan to fight me? How could you fight yourself? It'd be like breaking a mirror…and after all…

Glowing wings erupted forth from his younger self's body.

…Breaking a mirror brings you seven years of bad luck.

A cruel chuckle came from his younger self's mouth, echoing in the dark abyss. "I won't let you destroy me!"

_Destroy you? I'm saving you, you fool!_

"Saving me? From what?"

From him.

Riku followed his younger self's finger to see a twisted, dark version of himself floating in midair, asleep, a sickly green glow surrounding him.

One year from now, you will become that. Unless…you become me. Make your choice, Riku. You can't go back once you choose!

"I choose…Darkness!" The dark Riku's eyes shot open and Riku felt it be pulled into himself, felt himself become it.

_You would choose Dark over Light?_

"Anything's better than living in this twisted fantasy world. _Anything's_ better than turning my back on destiny. We can't avoid our fate, but we can work through them. That's the way of the world, the way of life itself. No matter how hard we try, certain things are inevitable. I'm not going to run away from fate…I'm not afraid of the Darkness!"

Feh…what a corny speech. Feel the wrath of the scourging light, demon of the abyss!

A beam of light shot forth from his younger self's finger and bathed Riku in a bright glow. Pain and agony shot through his entire body.

I have more power in my pinky finger than you do in all the endless darkness. How can you say that what you have is strength?

"I…never said…it was…darkness…that would make me strong enough…to face…destiny!"

Riku's hand shot upwards and the light dispelled, the endless abyss grabbing hold of his younger self.

What are you—

"We'll face this trial together…past, present, and future!"

A blast of light blazed for a split second as his younger self was absorbed into him.

Sora woke up and turned over to see Riku lying awake in his sleeping bag, a look of displeasure on his face.

"Everything alright, Riku?"

"…Sora?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I think I need a diaper change."

Fin

Yeah, so, I wrote that while listening to "Another Side, Another Story" from KH:Final Mix, and I decided to wrap this story up so that I could get on with the "sequel". Sorry if it was a bit to epic for ya's. 


End file.
